fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Shirley Kitchen
Background * (717)-787-6735 * Democrat Philadelphia * PA Senator, 3rd Links * Legislative site * http://www.senatorkitchen.com Issues Boosting Pennsylvania Library Funding Libraries are an important part of our Commonwealth’s education structure, however, libraries have not been getting their fair share from the state. Our libraries have been forced to lay off staff, cut benefits and reduce hours of operation. Some have increased usage fees and fines…and on top of all this, many libraries have stopped purchasing new books and technology resources altogether. The 2005-2006 state budget proposal calls for a $1.5 million increase in the public library subsidy. This is welcome news for the Commonwealth’s libraries, which are still recovering after budget cuts in 2003. The budget increase would raise the public library subsidy from $57.9 million to $59.4 million. I will continue to work alongside my colleagues in the General Assembly to make increased library funding a reality. SENATOR KITCHEN SPEAKS AT “OPEN LIBRARY CAMPAIGN” RALLY HARRISBURG, May 11, 2004 – State Sen. Shirley M. Kitchen today joined the Friends of the Free Library of Philadelphia for an “Open Library Campaign 2004” rally, continuing the push to restore library funding in next year’s state budget. Kitchen was the keynote speaker at this gathering of Philadelphia residents and library supporters from across the state, held this morning on the steps of the state Capitol. “Libraries are an important part of our Commonwealth’s education structure, but -- unfortunately -- libraries haven’t been getting their fair share,” Kitchen said. “Every dollar you give, every hour you spend teaching literacy programs or stocking shelves with books, will help to save our libraries; but the bulk of the responsibility for library funding does -- and should -- come from the state. “We started out last year by cutting library funding in half, and we ended by restoring only $10 million in aid. That’s just about one-third of what we took away,” Kitchen said. Gov. Ed Rendell’s proposed budget for 2004-2005 calls for a $4.8 million, or 10 percent, increase in library funding. This would bring the state’s total library allocation to $52 million, still a significant shortfall from the $75 million set aside for libraries in 2002-2003, Kitchen said. “Instead of overlooking libraries, we should increase funding for Pennsylvania’s 28 library districts. We should give libraries a boost that would go hand-in-hand with the additional funds planned for our 501 school districts.” Increasing Homeownership As the Chairwoman for the Senate Committee on Urban Affairs and Housing, I have a vested interest in increasing the number of homeowners in the Third Senatorial District as well as the city of Philadelphia. Over the past couple of years, I have sponsored, along with PNC Bank, Wachovia, and just recently, Allegheny West Foundation, a number of first-time Homebuyers and Homeowners seminars. Homeowners and first-time homebuyers face many options and challenges, and they can often benefit from the sound advice of experts. Purchasing a home can be a confusing and frustrating ordeal. With these seminars, we hope to provide some sound financial advice for those looking to buy, re-finance, or apply for a home loan. KITCHEN’S SEMINAR SETS MORE THAN 400 PHILADELPHIANS ON THE PATH TO SUCCESSFUL HOMEOWNERSHIP PHILADELPHIA, Jan. 19, 2005 – More than 400 Philadelphia homeowners and prospective homebuyers took the first step toward meeting their financial planning needs at State Sen. Shirley M. Kitchen’s Homebuying and Refinancing and Credit Seminar. Kitchen (D-Philadelphia) joined with the Allegheny West Foundation, Wachovia and PNC Bank to host the free seminar earlier this month at Temple University’s Mitten Hall. “Buying a home doesn’t have to be difficult or confusing; you can take advantage of resources right here in the Philadelphia area,” Kitchen said. “With this seminar, we highlighted the many local options open to those looking to buy or re-finance a home, or apply for a home loan.” Seminar vendors included: the Allegheny West Foundation; PNC Bank; Wachovia; the Housing Association of Delaware Valley; Temple University’s Center for Social Policy and Community Development; the Greater Philadelphia Urban Affairs Coalition; the Philadelphia Redevelopment Authority; Philadelphia Neighborhood Services; and the Pennsylvania Housing Finance Agency. Topics addressed at the seminar included: building and repairing credit; budgeting and saving for a home; applying for a Philadelphia Home Improvement Loan (PHIL); applying for a PNC Personal Access Loan; and qualifying for the Single Family Homeownership program and the Homeowners’ Emergency Mortgage Assistance Program (HEMAP). In addition, PNC Bank and Wachovia hosted two intensive breakout sessions: an overview of PNC Bank’s Primary Access-Homebuyer’s Club Program; and Affordable Financial Options for Homeowners from Wachovia. Ronald E. Hinton, Jr., president of the Allegheny West Foundation, acknowledged the importance of partnering with Kitchen, as well as businesses leaders such as PNC Bank and Wachovia. He noted that such community connections “provide educational opportunities for home purchase, refinancing and credit repair to homeowners and potential first-time homebuyers.” The Allegheny West Foundation (AWF) is a Pennsylvania non-profit Community Development Corporation developed as part of a community improvement initiative by the Tasty Banking Company. Over the past 34 years, the mission of the AWF has been to improve the quality of life in the Allegheny West community by providing affordable housing; promoting economic growth through business development and industrial revitalization; fostering employment opportunities; encouraging civic engagement and improving the quality of education. Shelly A. Anthony, Philadelphia community development officer for the Wachovia Corporation, said: “We’re continuing a long and productive relationship with both Senator Kitchen and the Allegheny West Foundation. “It’s natural for us to participate in this type of educational seminar,” Anthony added. “We are helping to make this community’s future brighter by making the process of home ownership and home refinancing more easily understood. It’s not an intimidating process if you understand the ‘how and why.’” Wachovia Corporation is a diversified financial services company that provides a broad range of products and services. Every year, Wachovia invests billions of dollars to improve neighborhoods and expand education in the 49 states where it has a banking or brokerage presence. April J. Dungy, assistant vice president and community consultant for the PNC Bank Community Development Banking Group, explained the significance of The PNC Homebuyer’s Club: “The PNC Homebuyer’s Club was created to educate the community on the home purchasing process,” Dungy said. “Our program takes a person from the desire to own a home to the actual purchase of a home.” PNC Bank, a member of The PNC Financial Services Group, Inc., is one of the nation’s largest diversified financial services organizations, providing consumer and business banking, as well as specialized services for corporations and government entities. Kitchen voiced her thanks to all seminar participants: “With more community efforts like this, we can set our neighbors on the path to successful home ownership,” Kitchen said. Violence and Suicide Prevention * Did you know suicide is the third leading cause of death among youth ages 10-19? * Did you know violence is the second leading cause of death for youth ages 15-19, and the fourth leading cause of death for youth ages 5-14? The rising number of youth committing suicide is a growing problem in Philadelphia, which is why I decided to sponsor a pilot project to help Philadelphia youth combat depression and suicide. Youth With Voices, funded by the federal Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Agency, is a collaborative partnership between the Temple University Center for Social Policy and Community Development (CSPCD) and the Greater Philadelphia Chapter of the American Foundation for Suicide Prevention (GPAFSP). U.S. Sen. Arlen Specter is a co-sponsor of this initiative. The purpose of Youth With Voices is to provide community and school-based mental health and suicide prevention services to the city’s minority youth, as well as to raise public awareness of suicide and related mental health disabilities. In North Philadelphia, the suicide rate for young African American males is rising. Even though whites and minority groups are at the same level of risk for developing mental disorders, minorities are more likely to attempt suicide. Why the higher suicide risk? Minorities in North Philadelphia are more likely to live in poverty, more likely to live with violence and discrimination, and more likely to be uninsured. As a result, they’re less likely to seek treatment for mental disorders. When you can’t afford a checkup, and when many healthcare providers still refuse to cover the cost of a mental health screening, what hope do you have of ever getting well? That’s why Youth With Voices is so important to our city. We finally have a comprehensive program to help families struggling with mental health problems. The pilot program will be implemented in Kenderton and John B. Kelly Elementary Schools, Ferguson Middle School, William Penn High School and the Daniel Boone Disciplinary School. Project partners include the following five community groups: the Wissahickon Boys and Girls Club; Helping Energize and Rebuild Ourselves (HERO); City Wide Youth Agency; the North Philadelphia Human Services Development Corporation; and the Boone Student Support Center. For more information about the Youth with Voices Program, call 215-204-7491. A Community-Based Violence and Suicide Prevention Program The Facts ** Suicide is the third leading cause of death for youth ages 10-19 ** At least one in five students experience a serious emotional disturbance or mental health problem ** Violence is the second leading cause of death for youth ages 15-19, and the fourth leading cause of death for youth ages 5-14 ** One in four students is a victim of school violence ** Last year alone, there were six student suicides and 27 student deaths related to violence in the Philadelphia School District ** Last year, there were 110 child abuse investigations and 617 physical assaults in the Philadelphia School District. ::Facts compiled by the Center for Social Policy and Community Development Drug Recovery Treatment for Prisoners and Ex-Offenders After viewing local and national recidivism rates, I was concerned that inmates addicted to drugs and convicted for drug-related crimes were not receiving effective treatment, therefore more likely to re-commit crimes after their release from prison. National data suggests that approximately two-thirds of ex-offenders will be rearrested within three years, with 40 percent being rearrested within the first 12 months after release from prison. To break this vicious cycle, said Sen. Kitchen, drug treatment during incarceration is a critical component for successful reintegration into society. The Federal Bureau of Prisons (FBOP) undertook an evaluation of its residential drug abuse treatment program by assessing the post-release outcomes of inmates who had been released from FBOP custody in 2001. The evaluation reveals that offenders who completed the drug abuse treatment program and had been released to the community for three years were less likely to be re-arrested or to be detected for drug use than were similar inmates who did not participate in the drug abuse treatment program. Click here for my editorial on the importance of drug recovery Background Checks and Ex-offenders Reformed ex-offenders need decent jobs to move past their criminal records and re-enter society, but they often can’t get decent jobs because of their past records. As part of my work on reducing the recidivism rate, I hosted a seminar titled: Setting the Record Straight: A Fresh Start for the Job Search and Beyond. This seminar is part of my discussion series “Rehabilitation Behind Bars.” We talked about what we can do in the statewide community to ease ex-offenders’ transition in the working world, how we can work with employers who might be reluctant to hire someone with a previous criminal record, and, most importantly, how we can prevent ex-offenders from returning to their criminal past. I will continue to research this issue in the hopes of finding a concrete solution for life after incarceration. Youth Development Leadership Program In 1996, I developed a program that forges positive interaction with students who may be at-risk of dropping out of school because of cultural, economic and social barriers. Through partnerships between government, schools and the private sector and a series of in-class workshop presentations, which includes discussions on responsibility, critical thinking, analyzing and problem solving skills, the Youth Development Leadership program exposes youth to the many positive paths their lives are capable of taking. Professionals from various cultural and professional backgrounds visit the classrooms and discuss practical information with the students. The program culminates with a Graduation Luncheon in which students are commended for their efforts in developing their leadership potential throughout the course of the program. Last year, 57 fifth grade students from George Meade and Thomas Pierce Elementary Schools participated and graduated from the Program. Held at the BCT Worker’s International Union, Local 6 in northeast Philadelphia, students enjoyed a catered lunch, guest speaker Lorina Marshall Blake of Independence Blue Cross and a state Senate certificate for their participation. Green Ribbon Commission The Green Ribbon Commission was established during 2004's budget deliberations on Gov. Ed Rendell’s Growing Greener II proposal. This plan would enhance environmental stewardship programs as a means to improve the state’s economic appeal. It’s so important that we keep an eye on the environment as we also try to grow the economy. The Green Ribbon Commission will be working hard to find new funding sources for Pennsylvania’s most important environmental programs, like Growing Greener and the Hazardous Sites Cleanup Fund. When we have strong environmental programs in place, we will be more attractive to potential businesses and residents. Growing Greener II would expand the current Growing Greener program, using an $800 million bond issue to protect open spaces, reclaim former mining sites and revitalize communities. Sen. Kitchen was appointed to the Green Ribbon Commission by Senate Democratic Leader Robert J. Mellow (D-Lackawanna). The Philadelphia lawmaker has been a longtime advocate of programs that improve environmental conditions for city residents. In 1999, she introduced The Livable Neighborhood Program to the City of Philadelphia and has sponsored Lead Prevention Health Fairs. Parents Achieving Self-Sufficiency Parents Achieving Self-Sufficiency (PASS) program will fill a gap created by the 1996 federal Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Reconciliation Act, which made sweeping changes to national and state welfare policies. Senate Bill 1483 would provide financial assistance to needy students with dependent children who are enrolled in an education or job training program and are currently eligible for the Temporary Assistance for Needy Families Program or TANF under the Social Security Act. The amount of assistance and determination of eligibility would be made by the state Department of Public Welfare, which would also monitor the progress of each applicant entered into the program. KITCHEN INTRODUCES PROGRAM TO AID LOW-INCOME PARENTS HARRISBURG, June 17, 2002 – Citing a need for the state to take a more aggressive role in helping child-dependent individuals obtain good jobs, Sen. Shirley M. Kitchen, D-Philadelphia., today unveiled legislation to provide funding for public assistance recipients to enter education programs or technical training. Kitchen said the Parents Achieving Self-Sufficiency (PASS) program will fill a gap created by the 1996 federal Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Reconciliation Act, which made sweeping changes to national and state welfare policies. Essentially, the new law eliminated “cash grants” to welfare recipients and provides only food stamp and limited medical assistance to child-dependent individuals. “There was a point in time when it was more beneficial to collect cash grants under the welfare program than to work in minimum wage jobs,” Kitchen noted. “However, when the government eliminated those grants, it left many people without the proper skills to earn a decent wage or to obtain the education or training to improve their employment opportunities. It is my hope that this proposal will bridge that gap,” she said. The bill would provide financial assistance to needy students with dependent children who are enrolled in an education or job training program and are currently eligible for the Temporary Assistance for Needy Families Program or TANF under the Social Security Act. Kitchen said the amount of assistance and determination of eligibility would be made by the state Department of Public Welfare, which would also monitor the progress of each applicant entered into the program. Kitchen said the “work first” strategy in the revamping of welfare has made it difficult for single mothers with no job-related skills to properly care for their children. “It has become clear that getting recipients to work is only the first step on the difficult road to economic self-sufficiency,” Kitchen said. “In an era of declining wages for low skill employment, a lack of education and training has become one of the most important barriers to job advancement. This issue needs to be addressed by our legislative leaders immediately.” Kitchen pointed to a study published in the American Economy Review, which found that after tracking earnings over a period of twenty years, women with a two-year degree will earn as much as 23% more in wages as those women without. It also found a woman’s earnings can jump as much as 33% percent with a four-year degree or equivalent technical certificate. “These statistics prove that a successful transition from welfare to work can be made, but only with the necessary tools of education and training,” Kitchen said. Kitchen said she expects the bill will be referred to the Senate Public Health and Welfare Committee for review. Family Transportation Service to Pennsylvania Prisons Thanks to Sen. Kitchen, Philadelphia visitors of state correctional facility inmates can receive subsidized bus rates through a program provided by the Pennsylvania Prison Society (PPS) and the Pennsylvania Department of Corrections. The program, which began in July 2001, works like this: Transportation from Philadelphia to 23 State Correctional Facilities. The cost is $5 per person. For more details, please contact Andrea Koontz at the PPS, 215-564-4775. Overhaul of E.B.T. System After witnessing inadequacies and learning that many aspects of the Electronic Benefits Transfer Program were not in compliance with the Federal E.B.T. program, I advocated for a more efficient system for the delivery of cash and food stamp assistance to Pennsylvanians. In 1998, I held press conferences and wrote numerous letters to the Dept. of Public Welfare calling attention to the problem, which was eventually corrected. Insights Rock the Capital Will not repay, (Philadelphia Inquirer, December 2, 2005.) Senator Kitchen voted against the pay-raise bill on July 7, 2005, but accepted the “unvouchered expenses.” Kitchen Kitchen